cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Zi Gu
is an AI that works in the Moon Palace. She likes to reside in an altered storage (which is actually a restroom), and originally erased it from the Moon Palace's blueprints. Zhang Guolao had found her room while examining the Moon Palace for damages after the Wu Gang incident. Chang'e later made her a system optimizer, and Moon Rabbit often hung out with Zi Gu. She was responsible for the creation of some of the Moon Rabbit AIs, such as Gu Tu. At one point, she was with Gu Tu, and then they got an announcement that the system had been breached. Zi Gu then ordered Moon Rabbit to go to the Control Center to help Chang'e, and told Gu Tu to tell Wu Gang as well as Yue Lao, who was assisting with maintenance at the time, to go to the Reactor Area to start taking down the fuel rods. Zi Gu notes that another system has appeared inside the Moon Palace, as if there wasn't a firewall, which confused her. Moon Rabbit soon returned to tell Zi Gu about what happened in the Control Center, with Pu Songling taking control of Chang'e. Moon Rabbit begged her to find Hou Yi since communications were down, and Zi Gu agrees since she is thankful for Chang'e for taking care of her. Moon Rabbit gave them a few elixirs, and Zi Gu used her divination abilities to see that Hou Yi was near Taixue at the time. Zi Gu and Gu Tu then leave in order to inform Hou Yi of what occurred, and run into Sima Qian and the others along the way. They soon realize she has the adapter with her, and Gu Tu gives pills from Moon Rabbit to help Nie Xiaoqian, who was with the group and greatly injured. Sima Qian then mentions that they ran into Hou Yi earlier when the Ghost City incident occurred. After meeting up with Hou Yi and discussing matters, Hou Yi soon realizes that Lao Shan Daoshi, who was with Sima Qian's group, was actually the original Moon Rabbit AI, and Zi Gu mentions that Lao Shan Daoshi has special abilities as a result. Before they leave, Yan Chixia gives a Lotus Sutra spell to Zi Gu to give to Hou Yi later to help in their fight. Lao Shan Daoshi helps them teleport inside the Moon Palace, and they head to Zi Gu's room in order to plan out their next moves. Ban Chao tells Zi Gu and Gu Tu to assist Sima Qian and the adapter in securing the Reactor Area. The group runs into Wu Gang and Yue Lao, who mention that Pu Songling had attacked them earlier and caused one of the sun reactors to become an AI, Jin Wu. They soon fight Jin Wu, but he retreats to the Control Center. They defeat him there while Hou Yi stalls Chang'e, and they assist him in trying to restore her to normal. Once Hou Yi uses Yan Chixia's spell to seemingly break Chang'e out of Pu Songling's possession, Pu Songling returns and creates a Ghost Field Space and retakes control of Chang'e. Moon Rabbit returns during the chaos, and heads towards Hou Yi, but Zi Gu realizes that it isn't actually Moon Rabbit, and it turns out to be Painted Skin. Painted Skin, upon being discovered, stabs Zi Gu instead, greatly wounding her. Yue Lao then told Gu Tu to share some of her magical power with Zi Gu, as she is Zi Gu's creation and thus their magic should be compatible. After Pu Songling is defeated, Lao Shan Daoshi asked Gu Tu for Moon Rabbit's pills, and pressed them onto a panel, giving them to Zi Gu shortly afterwards. Zi Gu didn't originally wake up, which caused Gu Tu and Lao Shan Daoshi to start crying, but eventually she starts to recover. Yue Lao told the two to bring Zi Gu back to her storage room. She manages to recover, but asks that the others stay out of her room to let her rest. Background Quest Appearances * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar * A Hero's Value (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia Zi Gu was a fan designed unit.